cry_of_fearfandomcom-20200214-history
Co-op Campaign
Besides the SP Campaign, Doctor mode and Custom Campaigns, Cry of Fear also features a Co-op Campaign Overview In this mode, the players take control of The Cops who, after investigating Simon's case and his book, they get swallowed by Simon's nightmare in the Book. The cops realize that if they want to escape the nightmare, they must prevent any of the Cry of Fear events from ever happening by preventing Simon's accident from occurring. The cops must travel the whole SP Campaign backwards to find Simon and save him. You can have up to 4 players, but you can also play alone, as there are no parts that require two or more players. In co-op, several features from the SP campaign are missing, like combining items, dual wielding, unlocks, and tape-recorder saving. However, all the players have a full-strength flashlight on their vest which never runs out of battery and can be used at any time by pressing F, plus players can revive each other at any time using CPR. Also, the ammo capacity for every weapon is more limited than in the SP Campaign (you can carry up to 3 handgun magazines). A new Co-op campaign was released. It's named Manhunt. The campaign's main goal is to find and stop Doctor Purnell, who is responsible for suggesting Simon to write his book, thus creating the events in Cry of Fear. Plot The game starts with a player or a group of them, playing as a team of Swedish police officers who have read and entered Simon's Book. They aim to prevent the crash and change Simon's future, while fighting his monsters. The campaign starts in the Suburbs at night, in front of Simon's house. The doors are locked and won't budge. A large amount of Slowers and Flygares eventually appear, along with Tallers and the Sawcrazy. Roads are blocked by vehicles, thus forcing the team to go through the Sewers and other underground passes, encountering Sewmos and other monsters on their way. After exiting the underground, they must cross the lake, which now has boardwalks, while being attacked by Tallers, Crazyrunners and a very large amount of Watros. The team must then traverse the Forest and Asylum, coming across a blocked highway and through another series of Forests. This is were the team will encounter the Sawrunner, who must be killed. The team eventually reach the abandoned train and proceed to ride it back to where it came from. While on the train, the team is attacked by Spitters and Twitchers. The team arrive in the subway and are attacked by Suiciders. The team exit the subway into the City, fighting a large array of monsters on their way. The team enter the same park as Simon did and can optionally complete the puzzle to obtain four sniper rifles and a sledgehammer. The team must now go through a series of apartments, another part of the city and back into the subway. When the team exits the subway, they come across an empty street with ominously clicking pedestrian crossings. When one of the team walks far enough up the street, a cutscene plays. We see Simon, walking down the street and stopping to see a group of officers arresting the driver of a car. One of the officers from the team performs a monologue, explaining that they managed to stop Simon from ever being hit and changed his future. They have fought and triumphed over waves of monsters, through the use of teamwork. We then see Simon and Sophie walking together hand-in-hand. The screen goes black and the credits roll. Characters The co-op campaign continues from Chapter 8 in SP Campaign. They continue in chronological order, but the next chapter marks a start in a whole other different campaign in the game (only in Multiplayer Co-op). The co-op campaign had no chapters until patch 1.2. The Chapters are: *Chapter 9: Where is Simon? *Chapter 10: Many Thoughts *Chapter 11: Where it all Begins *Chapter 12: Close to the End and the Beginning CPR/Respawn Should someone go down in co-op, teammates can revive one another using CPR by holding E on their body. You can do this an infinite amount of times leaving the revived player with 30 HP. If you aren't revived in set amount of time set by the server owner, you respawn and lose all your previous inventory, giving CPR does not pause this timer. You are not invulnerable while giving CPR to a downed team-mate (This changed with the 1.3 update). A downed player can also open their inventory and drop items, allowing them to save their rarer weapons from the inventory reset when you respawn.(You can no longer do this if you update to 1.2) Book Simon At random times throughout the co-op campaign, the screen will go black and white and a haunting ambience of what seems to be Simon screaming "I'm sick" and "Kill yourself" ''plays. During this, any door which would otherwise initiate a map change becomes mysteriously jammed, and a nightmarish version of Simon with a shotgun hunts the players. It is Book Simon, the last boss you face in the Cry of Fear SP Campaign (provided you went with Ending 4). He has a overall bloody and grungy look to him like the other enemies in the game. Although he walks very slow, and is not very fast with his turning, he never misses with his shotgun and it deals around 10-20 damage with each shot. He can take a large amount of damage (somewhere around 2+ full Glock mags) before hitting a certain damage roof and disappearing, along with removing the black and white effect, ambiance and un-jamming the map transition doors. As of patch 1.3 Simon now has a health bar when he appears giving the officers an insight on how damaged he is. Death/Saving If all the players in the game die, a 'game over' will appear on everyone's screen, and the map will restart from it's beginning, typically from where everyone spawned after the last map change. After this restart, all players will lose their previous inventories and will start with a new random set of equipment, from a tree branch to a shotgun. There is no saving in co-op, and if you were to shut down the server mid-campaign, you'd have to restart from the beginning unless you used the console to start the server and had memorized the map name you were on. Also, due to the fact that ammo is not an inventory item and you cannot drop it, any extra ammo you have that isn't 'bound' to a weapon (Ex. Holding shotgun shells without a shotgun) will be lost upon revival, respawning, or map change. Server problems After the release of the Standalone version, players complained that there were no server available on the browser, which led them to think that Co-op wasn't working correctly. Later, Team Psykskallar answered about this issue stating that the reason behind this was because ''Cry of Fear doesn't have a Master Server. If you're planning on playing some co-op with your friends, read this thread in order to learn how to host a server. Also there's a bug that happens if a player connects to the co-op game after the introduction sequence of the first map. If a player connect to a server with 3 players after they passed the introduction sequence, the player along with 4 static models of the cops will appear outside of Simon's house at the beginning. However, this doesn't crash the game nor causes any other known issues aside from asking yourself. Additional stuff *Since patch 1.3 players can now heal each other without having to manually drop their syringe for the other player to pick up, simply pressing right click with a syringe equipped and next to a teammate will have them inject them with the syringe and restore their health. *When a teammate falls in combat instead of performing CPR on them , another player can revive them using a syringe therefore making the whole process faster and also giving the teammate more health. A syringe icon will also be placed next to a teammates name indicating that they have one. *Throughout the co-op campaign the police will also encounter a mini boss known as the Sawcrazy, it is a tall and long haired figure with two chainsaws. It is also incredibly fast easily catching up to players, great care should be taken when confronting this monster. *CPR time has been reduced therefore taking less time to revive a fallen comrade and they also are given more health upon revival. *When the cops reach the Train after exiting the forest area, if the player heads to the door near the wrecked red car and try to open it, it will say "only Simon can open it..." *Book Simon's theme used in coop resembles the theme used in the Chapter 8 Nightmare Sequence. Yet, there are some differences in both themes. Category:Game